War for Love
by newyorklghts
Summary: Belle never expected to see him again. Now that she is back in Manhattan and war is brewing can she protect the young man that means the most to her? Will he discover her secret and the reason she left him? How far are they willing to go for love?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own the newsies or any of it's characters. I wish I owned Jack Kelley though, he's my favorite. Anyway quick note before you read! It is Belle not Bella! Belle like from Beauty and the Beast, not Bella like Twilight. She and Lacy belong to me. This is my first Newsies story so be kind and review. Tell me what you think!!**

Belle brushed her white blond hair back from her face and tied it with a ribbon. She pulled on her favorite blue dress that matched her eyes. Belle glanced briefly at the window in her room and examined her reflection.

Pleased with what she saw Belle made her way downstairs to meet the rest of the girls. They were going to the newsie party tonight at Medda's theatre. She walked to the bottom of the stairs and glanced at her best friend Lacy.

Lacy smiled at her sweetly. "You look pretty Belle, Jensen won't be able to keep his hands to himself tonight," Lacy said smirking.

Belle rolled her eyes at Lacy's comment. Jensen was her boyfriend and leader of the Bronx newsies. His newsies were the roughest in the city. Belle didn't mind being a Bronx girl, it meant she was always protected from others.

"Are you ready to go? He'll be wondering where we are," Belle said as she smoothed her dress. It was her first time going to a newsie party. She and Jensen had been together for six months, but he never let her go to a citywide event.

"Yeah, let's go I think Razor(Jensen) sent some of his boys to walk with us," Lacy replied as she opened the door to the girls' lodge. The two stepped out into the setting sun of New York City and greeted the three newsies that had been sent to be their escorts.

Belle smiled at Bruiser and Specs before hugging Jensen. "I thought we were meeting you there," she asked softly.

"You really think I'm going to let you walk in that theatre without me? I want everyone to know that the most beautiful girl at the party is mine," he replied smoothly before kissing her on the cheek.

The five of them set off through the Bronx heading for Manhattan. It didn't take them long to arrive at the theatre. Jensen sent the others into the theatre and pulled Belle around the side of the theatre into an alleyway.

"You look incredible did I tell you that," he whispered as he kissed her.

Belle blushed slightly and started to pull away from him. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her again harder this time. She managed to turn her head and he began kissing his way down her neck. "Razor stop, someone will see," Belle pleaded trying to push him away.

Jensen pulled back from her and grabbed her wrists roughly. "What the hell is your problem? I'm not good enough to touch you in public," Jensen demanded. He pushed her roughly against the wall causing Belle to lose her breath. He gripped her wrists tightly kissing her again roughly.

Belle whimpered and gave into the kisses knowing that resisting when he was like this was pointless. A door at the end of the alley swung open and Jensen pulled away from her to see who had interrupted them.

Belle straightened her dress as the man made his way down the alley out into the street. "We should go inside," she mumbled rubbing her wrists. There would be bruises on them soon.

Jensen threw his arm around her shoulders and led her back around to the front of the theatre. They fell into the crowd and Jensen showed her off as he had promised. They joined the other Bronx newsies at their table on the main floor.

Belle sat down next to Lacy and shot her an angry look. Lacy leaned closer and pulled the sleeve on Belle's dress up. She gasped when she saw the bruises that were forming there quickly.

"Belle, you can't keep letting him do that to you," Lacy whispered over the roar of the theatre.

"I can't leave him Lace, he would be so angry. It would be worse," Belle explained as she glanced around the theatre.

"What about Mush? Do you think he could," Lacy asked quickly but Belle cut her off. "I'm not asking him for help Lacy. It would start a war and I don't want to be the cause of newsies getting hurt," Belle replied sharply.

"I just have to bide my time until he gets tired of me. Then I won't have to put up with this anymore," Belle said hopefully.

Lacy shook her head doubtfully and glanced around the room. She was going to talk to Mush about it even if Belle wouldn't. "Why don't go say hello to your brother," Lacy suggested.

Belle nodded absentmindedly and leaned toward Jensen. "We are going to say hello to my brother. Do you want to come with us," Belle asked, much more politely than he deserved.

"Naw, youse go ahead. Tell Mush that I need to talk to Jacky boy later though," Jensen said before going back to his conversation.

Lacy and Belle made their way through the crowd as they searched for the Manhattan newsies. Lacy was from Manhattan so she knew all of the newsies. Belle had lived there briefly, but had not seen any of them except Mush, since she had left three years ago.

Belle stumbled when a newsie bumped into her shoulder. She fell into a hard, warm chest with a pair of strong arms that caught her before she hit the ground. Belle looked up and was captivated by the pair of hazel eyes that stared back at her.

The world seemed to stop as they looked at one another. Belle tried to drink in as much of his face as she could. Lacy poked her in the back interrupting the moment. Belle straightened up and smiled gratefully at the boy.

"You ok," he asked, keeping his hands on her arms to steady her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Belle replied smiling. An arm slipped around her shoulders and Belle turned to see who it was. The boy dropped his hands from her arms and his gaze hardened when he recognized Jensen.

"How's things in 'hattan Jacky boy," Jensen asked pulling Belle closer to him.

Belle raised her eyebrows in surprise. This was the famous Jack Kelley, or Cowboy as some called him? She blushed furiously and glanced down at her feet.

"They'd be better if your boys would stop attacking my newsies on sight," Jack replied glancing at Belle. He didn't understand how a girl like her ended up with Jensen. "It's good to see ya again Belle." Jack held his out to Belle and waited for her to shake it.

Jensen replied before Belle could. "This is my girl Jacky boy."

"It's still nice to see ya," Jack said to Belle ignoring Jensen.

Belle smiled at him carefully knowing that Jensen was watching her response. "You too, have you seen Mush? I was hoping to talk to him," Belle asked quickly.

"He's not here tonight. Got jumped by a couple of ya boy's newsies. He's in pretty bad shape actually. He wants ta see ya, maybe you could come by tomorrow. You'd be safe there," Jack replied shooting daggers at Jensen.

Belle gasped and pulled away from Jensen angrily. "You had my brother beaten up," she demanded loudly. People close to them stopped talking and turned their attention to the shouting girl.

Jensen grabbed her wrist and looked at her angrily. "We'll talk about it later Belle, go sit down," he ordered. He pushed her away from him and pointed toward the table angrily.

"I don't have to do what you tell me to Jensen! You swore to me that you wouldn't let any of them hurt Mush," Belle shouted. She stepped closer to Jack and smirked at Jensen. "I want to go see my brother now, could you take me?"

"Sure," Jack said. He put his arm around her waist and signaled the Manhattan newsies that they were all leaving. David grabbed Lacy and pulled her out with them.

Belle glanced back and saw Jensen standing in the same spot growing angrier by the second. Jack reached down and took her hand gently pulling her through the parting crowds.

A shock raced up Belle's arm from her hand and she gasped softly. Jack met her gaze and smiled briefly. Belle smiled back and realized that everything was about to change.

**Next time in War for Love:**

**A fight! An argument! A potential for love to be rekindled!**

**Be kind and review!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: No one reviewed the last chapter, but I love this story so I am going to keep posting it. Hopefully people will start reviewing so I'll know if it is working or not. I don't own Newsies or any of its characters. I do own Belle, Jensen/Razor, and Lacy.**

Chapter 2

Belle didn't speak as they traveled through the streets of New York. Jack kept hold of her hand and glanced over his shoulder constantly. He motioned for Racetrack to come over. Speaking softly he sent Racetrack ahead to the lodge house.

Belle stared straight ahead blankly, realizing what she had just done. She stopped walking suddenly and Lacy walked right into her. Jack turned and looked at her confusion plaguing his eyes.

"What's da matter," Jack asked quickly.

Belle blinked several times before looking at Jack. "I think, I just started a war," she mumbled softly. "I can't go back to the Bronx he'll kill me for this."

Jack stiffened and looked at the girl. "Who'll kill you?" he demanded loudly.

"Razor, I mean Jensen. He'll be furious that I left with you and your newsies. If I go back he'll have me jumped or worse. He hates you," Belle said quickly not meeting Jack's gaze.

"Who says we're letting you go back?" David asked. "You'll be safer here with your brother, you to Lacy."

Lacy nodded and wrapped her arm around her best friend. "It'll be ok Bells, they won't let him hurt you," Lacy said confidently.

"I'm more worried about him hurting one of the boys," Belle whispered. Jack shook his head and started walking again.

Belle watched Jack as he walked down the street away from her. Lacy giggled softly next to her and Belle shot her an angry glance. "What could you possibly have to laugh about?" Belle demanded.

"Nothin, it's just that you're starin at Jack Kelley like he's a cold glass a water on a hot day. You like him don't cha?" Lacy asked mischievously.

Belle blushed deeply and punched Lacy on the shoulder. "I'm not starin at him like that," Belle defended.

"Ok, but you didn't say you don't like him either," Lacy said quickly before catching up with David.

Belle shook her head in frustration and ran to catch up with the group. Belle fell in at the back and listened as the conversation swirled around her. She didn't understand how they could be so calm when there was a war brewing.

Razor was not likely to take this slight lightly. His girl leaving a party with Jack Kelley and the Manhattan newsies wouldn't go unnoticed by the other boroughs. People would be talking about it for days and Razor hated when people talked bad about him. He would strike back against Manhattan with everything he had.

Arriving at the newsie lodging house the group took the stairs two at a time. Belle paused outside the lodge and looked around. "What cha doin?" Jack called from the front stairs.

Belle glanced back over her shoulder at him before replying. She met his hazel eyes with her bright blues and shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just worried. I've started a war Jack. Razor's not going to let me go that easily," Belle explained.

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt ya ever again," Jack said coming down the stairs to stand next to her. "I don't know why ya put up with him in the first place. Girl like you could have any guy she wanted. Why you wasting your time on fella like that?"

Belle turned away from Jack and avoided his gaze. "You wouldn't understand. I could never not be a Bronx girl," Belle replied softly.

"You could be someone else's girl if you wanted," Jack suggested.

"It doesn't work like that Jack. With Razor I was safe, no one touches the leader's girl," Belle said. "You don't leave him, he leaves you. What I did tonight will start a war. He's not going to let this go."

Jack shook his head and rocked on his heels. "Come on, let's go see your brother," Jack finally suggested.

Belle followed Jack inside the lodge and up the stairs. Boys stepped out of their way and whispered as she walked past. Everyone knew whose girl she was. Jack stopped at the end of a bunk and sat down on the one next to it.

Belle sat down next to him and watched Mush as he slept. She slid down to the floor and took Mush's hand. "I can't believe that Jensen did this to him," she whispered softly. "He swore he would leave Mush alone if…"

"If what," Jack asked carefully.

Belle clung to her brother's hand and brushed the hair off his face. "Nothing, it's not important," Belle whispered.

Mush shifted in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open slowly. "Belle? What are ya doin here? Razor know you came?" Mush asked as he struggled to sit up.

Jack pushed Mush back down in the bed. "Whoa Mush calm down, everything's ok," Jack ordered.

"Jack told me what happened. Razor and I are done I guess. Jack brought me to see ya and I'm staying here in Manhattan with you. I'm not a Bronx girl anymore," Belle explained quickly.

Mush nodded while he looked from his sister to Jack. Something was definitely going on with them. "You're stayin? For good?" Mush asked surprised.

"Yeah, if it's ok with you," Belle said.

"Course I want you to stay! You belong here in Manhattan," Mush replied. "Where are you going to stay though?"

Belle glanced around the room in search of Lacy. "We hadn't thought that far ahead. All of my stuff's in Bronx still," Belle said. "What are we going to do?"

Jack jumped off the bed and gathered several of the boys around. He spoke quickly and sent the boys back out into the night. "We're going to get your stuff tonight. The boys will scout ahead and be on the look out for any trouble. We get your stuff and come back here. You can stay here tonight and we'll find a place for you and Lacy tomorrow," Jack explained.

He pulled Belle to her feet and motioned David over. Belle turned back to her brother and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back, don't worry," Belle said softly before following Jack, David, and Lacy back out of the lodge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: You all know who I own and who I don't! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed I really appreciate it!! Review some more and a new chapter will be up before the end of the week!!**

Chapter 3

Belle, Jack, David, and Lacy stole silently through the dark streets of New York. Belle followed closely behind Jack. Every couple of blocks they passed a Manhattan newsie, who quickly joined the group.

By the time they reached the Bronx it was almost midnight and there were about 20 newsies plus Belle and Lacy. The group stopped outside the girls' lodging house. Belle and Lacy ran inside followed by Jack and David.

"You two know the rules no boys are allowed in this house," the night manager screeched loudly.

"We're moving and the boy's have come to help us collect our things," Lacy said quickly. She tried to pull David up the stairs but the woman swung a broom at their heads.

"We'll wait down here," Jack promised. "Go get your stuff and come right back."

Belle and Lacy charged up the stairs and into their rooms. As the oldest girls in the lodging house, they both had their own rooms. They were tiny of course, but they were still Belle and Lacy's.

Belle pulled her clothes out of the small dresser and stuffed them into a bag. She gathered her things off the nightstand for another bag. Belle jumped when the door slammed shut behind her.

Spinning around Belle backed into the wall when she came face to face with Razor. He locked the door quickly and moved toward her. Belle screamed for all she was worth and cowered against the wall.

"Think you can leave without sayin goodbye Belle," Razor snapped as he grabbed her arms. He yanked her off the floor and pushed her roughly. Jack and David pounded on the door trying to get into the room. "You really think a girl of mine is gonna leave me for 'hattan?"

Belle stumbled across the room toward the door and unlocked it before Razor could grab her. The door swung open narrowly missing Belle. Jack and David burst into the room followed by Racetrack, Kid Blink, and Boots.

Jack pulled Belle around behind him and squared off with Razor. "We don't want no trouble Razor. So why don't you just go back to ya lodge and leave Belle alone," Jack suggested angrily.

"I ain't afraid of you Jack Kelley," Razor snapped.

The night manager appeared at the door that moment and begin shouting at them all angrily. "I don't care what is going on here, but I want you all out before I phone the police. Now I want you all out now," she ordered.

Jack backed Belle up against the wall so that Razor could leave first. "After you," Jack said motioning Razor down the stairs.

"This ain't the end Kelley. I'll get her back," Razor said. "She belongs with me. I know and she knows it too. Don't ya baby?"

Belle stared down at the floor refusing to look at Razor or anyone else. "They don't know about ya secret, but they'll drop you just like everyone else when they find out. I'll let ya come back though," Razor said before starting down the stairs. "Ask her about Callahan Jacky boy. Don't forget Callahan, she'll do to you what she did to him."

Belle swallowed hard and tried not to burst into tears. She pushed past Jack to her bags and grabbed them up. The boys filed out of the room until it was just Belle and Jack left.

"What did he mean by that," Jack asked softly. Belle turned to face him and walked into his chest. She stumbled back a few steps and sat down on the bed. She shook her head angrily and stared at Jack's boots.

"Please, I… just want to go back to Manhattan. Let's not talk about that right now," Belle pleaded. Tears slipped down her cheeks and onto her dress.

Jack knelt in front of her and wiped the tears of her face. "I gotta know what happened Belle. What are you running from? Why'd you leave 'hattan?" Jack asked carefully.

"You wouldn't understand," Belle said. She rose off the bed and walked around Jack with her bags. She paused in the doorway and looked back at him. "I never meant to hurt you Jack. Me leaving had nothing to do with you. I never stopped caring about you."

Belle darted down the stairs and into the crowd of newsies before Jack could reply. He trudged slowly down the stairs and signaled the group that they were going home.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: While I do suffer from a love affair with Christian Bale, especially as Jack Kelley, I don't own Newsies or any of it's characters. I do own Belle, not Bella like Twilight Belle like Beauty and The Beast, Lacy, and Razor/Jensen.**

Chapter 4

The rest of the night had flown by quickly for the group. Belle and Lacy had crashed when they got back to the lodge. It was decided that the girls would move in with the boys for the time being. It was safer that way.

Belle had avoided all questions about the night. She refused to speak to anyone, even Lacy and Mush about what Razor had said.

Belle rolled over in her new bed as the morning light streamed through the windows. She sat up and glanced around the room anxiously. Lacy had already left for the morning. Belle slid out of the bed and dressed quickly before wandering out in the main bunkroom.

Mush was the only newsie around so Belle wandered over and sat down on the bed next to his. He smiled at her over the top of his newspaper, but continued reading. "You want to talk about last night," Mush asked from behind his paper.

"Not really," Belle replied. "I can't believe Razor. He's right though, if everyone knew they would never let me stay. You and Jack can't protect me from this."

"Maybe we could. If you told us what it is," Mush suggested eyeing her suspiciously. "When you left, I didn't make a big deal out of it. But Jack, he thought you were abandoning him. You must not have loved him anymore to leave the way you did. That's what he said anyway. Broke his heart."

Belle sighed loudly and glanced out the window. "Things are never as simple as we want them to be Mush. I loved Jack, I don't think I ever stopped. Things got in the way of that though," Belle said carefully. She was afraid to give to much away.

"Just talk to me Bells. I'm your brother, I'll still love and protect you no matter what happened," Mush said softly.

Belle opened her mouth to speak but stopped when footsteps began pounding up the stairs. "Maybe some other time. I'm going out on the roof," Belle said quickly. She jumped out of her seat and ran across the room to the window. She disappeared out before Mush could say anything else.

Jack, David and Racetrack wandered into the room laughing about a joke Race had told. Jack saw Belle's dress swish past the window as she headed up. He made his way over to the window and climbed out without another word.

"Just like the old days, huh Mush," Racetrack asked as he sat down.

"What do you mean," David replied.

"My sister and Jack they were sweet on each other. Then one day she just up and left. Last night was the first time Jack has seen her in three years. She didn't tell anyone where she went, but we heard she was in the Bronx," Mush explained.

"Seems like she's got a lot of explaining to do," David sad.

"You can say that again," Racetrack said lighting up a cigar.

---

Belle stared out across the rooftops of Manhattan. She took a deep breath and stretched her arms. She leaned lazily against the brick that created a railing around the top of the building. The early afternoon sun beat down on her head but she didn't care.

Belle heard someone climbing up the fire escape but did not turn to see who it was. She didn't have to. It was one of two people Jack or Lacy.

"Didn't think you were ever going to wake up," Jack called as he clambered onto the roof.

"It was a long night. I was tired," Belle replied still not looking at him. Jack leaned against the wall next to her and glanced at her carefully. "Mush told me that you thought I didn't love you anymore and that it was why I left."

Jack shook his head briefly and looked down at his shoes. "Yeah well, I didn't really know what else to think," Jack replied a hint of anger in his voice. "You going to tell me why you did leave?"

Belle turned to face him. She pursed her lips together and looked at him longingly. "I wish I could Jack, but I can't. It would ruin everything," Belle said softly. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Belle brushed past him but froze when he put his hand on her arm. "You used to tell me everything. Said I was the only one you could trust with your secrets. Nothing will change if you tell me. I swear," Jake said carefully.

"You say that now but you don't know what I've done," Belle snapped. She pulled away from Jack and tried not to cry again. She shook her head angrily forcing the memories out of her head.

"Who's Callahan," Jack asked. "Razor said you would do to me what you did to him. What did you do to him?"

"Stop it," Belle shouted. She spun to face him. "I told you I didn't want to talk about it! Just leave it alone. I'm not going to do what I did to him to you. I could never do that to you!"

"Do what Belle? What did you do," Jack yelled back. "I've waited for ya for three years Belle. You owe me some answers. What did you do?"

"I did what I had to! I did what I had to do to keep you and my brother safe," Belle shouted back. "I was the only one who could stop him so I did! I didn't have a choice!"

Tears slid angrily down her face as she stared at Jack. "You want to know who Callahan was? He was sent by the police to arrest you and Mush for stealing from that wagon. You were going to the refuge for years. So I did what I had to do and I hated myself for it. I couldn't face you after what I had done so I left! Do you understand now?"

Jack stared at Belle in shock. "You killed him?" Jack whispered.

Belle shook her head quickly. "No but I wish I had. Razor killed Callahan for me. That's how I ended up in the Bronx and how we ended up dating. He told me he would keep Mush safe if I would be his girl," Belle replied.

"Then what did you do to Callahan?" Jack demanded.

Belle looked down at the ground ashamed. "I slept with him Jack. He told me that if I did, he would leave you and Mush alone. He kept coming back threatening to arrest you both. One day he found me on the street and was about to…" Belle couldn't form the words and paused. She looked at Jack searchingly. "Razor found us and stopped Callahan. He killed Callahan and I went back to the Bronx with him to hide."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked angrily.

"I was ashamed Jack. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror. I hated what I was doing, but it was for you and Mush. If I didn't do it then he would have put you both in jail!" Belle cried.

"So then we go to jail! I escaped before I could do it again, it wasn't worth all of this. It wasn't worth all this pain we've all been through! You should have told me," Jack shouted.

"I couldn't," Belle said. Belle walked over to the fire escape and climbed down slowly. She slipped through the window and ran to her room. She shut the door behind her and threw herself on her bed where she burst into tears.

**Right, so I know this is a little dark, but this is going somewhere happy so hang with me. I know what I'm doing. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and subscribed!! More reviews are appreciated!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I don't own Newsies or any of its characters. I do own Belle, Lacy, and Razor. Sorry it took so long to update! SHow me some love and review anyway!!**

Chapter 5

Belle spent the next three days in her room. She never spoke to anyone and never ate anything. Lacy, Mush, and David had all come to see her and tried to convince her to leave but she wouldn't.

Jack went to the door several times to talk to her, but never went in the room. He didn't know what to say to Belle. She had been through so much and it was all for him and Mush.

It wasn't until the third night that she finally left the room. She could hear people shouting outside the lodge house in the alley. Belle yanked her window open and leaned out curiously.

Several newsies were carrying another newsie who had been badly beaten. "Oh no," Belle cried. Belle ran to her door and threw it open as the boys climbed up the stairs supporting a bloody and beaten David.

The boys laid him down on the closest bunk and looked at Jack for instructions. "Where did you find him?" Jack demanded.

"At the park near the statue. This was pinned to his shirt," Kid Blink said quickly handing Jack a note.

Jack read the note and crumpled it angrily. "Go get Kloppman, tell him to bring the first aid kit. Boots, Racetrack, Blink, you all go to Dave's house and tell his folks that he is staying here tonight. If Les is there bring him back here with ya, if not find him and bring him back. If they got Dave they'll get him too." Jack ordered swiftly.

Belle caught Lacy as she ran in the room. "Who did it," Lacy shouted when she saw David.

Belle glanced at Jack briefly and grabbed the note out of his hand: Consider this a warning Kelley. Bronx and Manhattan are at war. Razor.

Belle gulped loudly and looked at Jack frantically. He met her gaze and nodded. "If it's a war he wants, it's a war he'll get," Jack finally said.

The boys cheered loudly and began to prepare. Belle dropped her hands from Lacy and stepped toward Jack. "You don't have to do this," Belle said quickly. "I don't want you to."

"I'm doing what I have to," Jack replied coldly.

Belle stared at him in shock. Jack Kelley was many things but cruel had never been one of them. "I can't let you do this. This is about me, not you and your newsies," Belle replied. "You don't have to do this."

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly into her room. "You didn't have to do what you did either Belle. Don't stand here and talk to me about what I do and don't have to do," Jack spat angrily.

"I knew you wouldn't understand! If I let you go to prison, do you know what would have happened to me? It would have killed me Jack! My father was already in prison with your pop and my mother was in the loony bin. If you and Mush left, I wouldn't have anyone left! I had to do something, but you don't have to go to war over me," Belle shouted back.

"You could have told me! You didn't have to disappear," Jack yelled back. They knew that the newsies could hear them arguing but neither cared. "You left me and it almost killed me Belle! Did you ever stop to think about what you leaving would do to me? I guess I was right, you stopped loving me a long time ago."

"You idiot I never stopped loving you! Never! Even when I was with Razor, I wanted to be with you! I died a little everyday, being away from you. You remember what we promised one another? Forever and always, Jack. Forever and always," Belle screamed angrily as tears slid down her face.

Jack's eyes softened as he stared at Belle. He reached out and pulled Belle close to him. His lips met hers for the first time in three years. The kiss deepened as Belle wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. She pressed herself closer to him and melted into the kiss.

The pair lost all track of time, but broke apart when someone coughed loudly from the doorway. "Dave's awake Cowboy," Mush said trying not to laugh.

Belle stared blankly at her brother as Jack nodded at him. "Give me a minute," Jack said quickly before closing the door on Mush's laughing.

"What was that," Belle whispered.

Jack glanced at her curiously before speaking. "That was a kiss. You forget what that was?" Jack quipped.

"That's not what I meant. Why did you do that?" Belle asked

"I told you, I am doing what I have to do Belle. I guess I had to do that," Jack replied with a smirk.

Belle shook her head at him angrily. "You can never give me a serious answer," Belle said pushing away from Jack. "I want to know why you did that!"

Jack stared at Belle with his mouth hanging open. "What do you mean? I gave you a serious answer. I kissed you because I wanted to! Why are you acting like a crazy person?" Jack demanded.

Belle turned away from him and stared out the window. "I just need to know what you're feeling Jack," she whispered softly.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "That's what you're asking? I'm happy that you're back and that we aren't fighting. I love you, but you already know that," Jack murmured before kissing Belle on the cheek.

Belle twisted in his arms and looked at him anxiously. "You forgive me?"

Jack nodded silently and kissed Belle once more. "I've got to go check on David. Come on," Jack said before pulling Belle out of the room to see how David was doing.

Newsies scattered as the door swung open. They all stared sheepishly at Jack and Belle. Jack pulled Belle through the crowd toward David. "Davey what happened? Did we find Les?" Jack asked quickly.

"Yeah, Les is here," Racetrack called.

"Davey what happened to you man," Jack asked again before sitting down on the bunk next to David.

"They jumped me, I was on my way back from selling and they jumped me. There were 3 of them," David explained.

Jack nodded and glanced at Belle. "We're going to handle this. We gotta go to Brooklyn first thing in the morning to talk to Spot, see if he will join up with us," Jack explained. David nodded and leaned back against the bunk.

"We should talk to Queens and Midtown too. Razor has caused lots of problem for them. They'll join up with you if you approach them correctly, make it worth their while," Belle suggested.

The newsies stared at her blankly. "She's right Jack, we get the others and we'll in position to handle this problem faster. No sense in having it drawn out, more people will get hurt," David said quickly.

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was the best plan considering how strong of a fight Bronx would put up. "So what do we do now," Skittery asked anxiously.

"We wait," Jack ordered. "No one goes anywhere by themselves, groups of three or more. Razor and his boys are tough. They won't hesitate to start something now that war has been declared. Don't give them a reason to hurt you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update. I don't own newsies or any of it characters. I do own Belle, Lacy, and Razor/Jensen. In order to make up for the lack of updates here is a nice long chapter for all of you!!**

Chapter 6

For the next several days, they all waited. It was driving Belle crazy being coped up inside. The rain didn't make it any better. The moment Jack agreed to the war it had started raining and it hadn't stopped since. Belle thought it was a bad sign.

She didn't tell anyone that though. The others were to busy planning a war. Due to the rain, they hadn't been able to go to Brooklyn, Midtown, or Queens. No one wanted to go out in that mess. Jack had convinced some of his newsies to carry letters to the leaders of the other burrows but had not heard back for anyone else.

Belle paced anxiously through the lodge looking for something to do. Jack sat with the other newsies discussing their options. His eyes never left Belle though. She kept shooting glances at him too.

Everyone knew something was going on with Jack and Belle, but they were afraid to ask exactly what it was. Jack had chewed Mush and Racetrack out for making smart comments.

Belle paused briefly and glanced out the window into the rain. A large group of boys was approaching the lodge house through the rain. "Jack! Someone's comin," Belle called loudly.

Chairs scrapped against the floor as the newsies rushed to the windows. Jack wrapped an arm around Belle protectively and leaned closer to the window. "It's ok. Looks like its Spot and his boys," Jack said calmly. "Hopefully they've come to help us out."

Belle glanced up at Jack then back out into the rain. She had heard of Spot Conlon, everyone had. He was the most notorious newsie in the entire city. The door of the lodge house blew open and Belle jumped when it slammed against the wall.

Lightning flashed and suddenly Spot was there in the doorway. His gray eyes roamed the room searching for Jack and David. Belle stiffened when she met his gaze.

"Little birdies been chirpin in me ears Jacky boy. They're telling me that 'hattans going to war with the Bronx. Their sayin it's over a goil. This must be her," Spot said dramatically, running his eyes up and down Belle's body. "Can't say I blame ya, she's a looker."

Jack stepped forward and grabbed Spot by his shirt. "Hey didn't mean any harm Jacky boy. Just pointin out the obvious. I'd have to be blind not to notice," Spot said as she shoved Jack away.

Mush stepped between Spot and Jack and gave Spot a hard look. "Stay away from my sister Spot. Her been Jack's girl out to be reason enough, but you stay away from her or I'll soak ya," Mush threatened.

"Calm down boys! I meant no harm. A man can't admire a pretty goil anymore? Sheesh you'd think I asked her ta marry me or somethin," Spot complained. "I apologize if I offended you." Spot leveled his gray eyes on Belle and she blushed.

"It's all right. I'm Belle and yes I am the reason for the war," Belle said extending her hand to shake Spot's. He grasped her hand gently before kissing it.

Jack coughed loudly and gave Spot a pointed look. "Keep it up Spot and I'll let my boys soak ya," Jack warned. "What are ya doin here anyway? Enjoyin the fine weather?"

Spot rolled his eyes before speaking. "Like I said Jacky boy, little birdies been tellin me about ya war and we're here to help ya. Woulda come sooner but we had some business to take care of. Razor's been givin us trouble for a while. His boys, well their bad news Jacky boy. It'll take every man you can get and we aren't missing out on a fight like this one," Spot explained.

Jack nodded and met Belle's anxious gaze. "Glad ya came to help us out. We were getting worried nobody was going to come," Jack said carefully. "But what's in it for you? Spot Conlon doesn't leave Brooklyn unless there's an angle."

"Jacky boy maybe it's my affection for ya!" Spot said but shook his head quickly. "Just kiddin, I got information I thought you could use. Seems Razor has got Queens to join up with him against you."

Belle jumped when Mush slammed his fist into the fall and Racetrack swore loudly. Jack shook his head angrily. "You sure Spot?" Jack demanded.

"Course I'm sure. Razor came to see me himself. Told me how he got Queens to join him and wanted me to join him to. You taken his goil is big news Jacky boy. But there's more to it than that. Razor wants your territory. He wants you out and I'd bet he's willin to use any means necessary to get you outta here," Spot explained.

Belle knew something like this would happen. Everything was spinning out of control so quickly. Not only was there a war, now Razor wanted Jack's territory, which meant he was willing to kill to get it. Belle pulled away from Jack and rushed up the stairs. She slammed the door behind her and slid to the floor beneath the window.

Jack watched Belle run up the stairs and glanced back at Spot. "You couldn't have waited to tell me that til she was out of the room? She's upset enough about this and now you gotta tell her Razor wants me dead?" Jack shouted. "I appreciate all ya help Spot really, but don't talk to my goil anymore please."

"Listen Jacky boy, she needs to understand what's at stake here. Besides none of you want to admit this but we all know this is her fault. If she had stayed in the Bronx this wouldn't be happenin. So if you want to blame someone talk to her," Spot said calmly. "So do you want our help or not?"

"Course we want your help! We can't do it without you," David said quickly. He waved Spot and the Brooklyn newsies inside and took them up to the bunkroom for poker.

Jack greeted each newsie and made sure they were all happy before he went to check on Belle. He pushed the door open and closed it swiftly behind him. Jack leaned against the door and watched Belle. She glanced at him briefly before looking away.

"Spot's right Jack," Belle said softly. "This is my fault."

Jack shook his head but didn't move. "It's not your fault. Razor has been after me for a long time. He would found a reason to start a war eventually," Jack explained.

"Yeah, but I am that reason right now. Something could happen to you Jack. You could get hurt or killed and it would be all my fault," Belle cried. Shiny tears slipped down her face.

Jack crossed the room and sat down next to Belle. He brushed the tears off her face and smiled. "Stop cryin, it's not going to help us. Nothin is gonna happen to me. I'll be fine, Razor is the one that needs to be worried not you," Jack whispered before kissing Belle.

Belle rested her head against Jack's shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair. She didn't move when someone knocked on the door. David pushed the door open and stood there watching Jack and Belle.

"We got a message from Razor. He wants to meet tonight," Dave said with a worried expression.

"Where are we meetin him," Jack asked quickly.

"Um, actually he wants to meet with Belle not you," David explained.

"What," Jack and Belle said at the same time. "No, you're not goin to meet him," Jack said loudly.

Belle stared blankly at David. "Why does he want to see me?" Belle asked.

"His boys said that Razor wanted to talk to you. They said that you could stop this whole thing. You just got to talk to Razor," David replied.

Jack shook his head angrily. "No you're not doin it. I won't let you," Jack shouted.

"Jack! I could stop this war! No one else has to get hurt. Please," Belle pleaded.

"No Belle! How do we know this isn't a trick? He could hurt you or kidnap you! You're not going," Jack said before striding out of the room.

David watched Jack carefully before glancing at Belle. "You think I should go don't you?" Belle asked softly.

David nodded and met her gaze. "I think you could stop this whole thing if you talked to him. You're the only person Razor will listen to," David explained.

"Then I guess we have to come up with a plan don't we," Belle replied swiftly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I suck, I really really suck. I haven't updated in forever and I must beg forgiveness. I am so incredibly sorry!! I don't own newsies, but I do own Belle, Lacy, and Razor.**

Chapter 7

Belle paced nervously through her room while David went over the plan again. "You understand Belle," David asked quickly.

"Yes David for the fifth time I understand the plan. It's not that complicated," Belle replied with irritation. Belle glanced at the clock once again before looking out the window. "How long can you keep Jack from realizing I'm gone?"

"There's a show at Medda's tonight. We're all going, you can slip out and meet Razor and come back before Jack realizes you're gone," David replied uneasily. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't have a choice David," Belle said calmly. She finished fixing her hair and met David's gaze in the mirror. "He won't hurt me David. Razor knows what will happen if he hurts me."

David nodded absentmindedly and opened the door. "I'll see you out there," David said softly before closing the door.

Belle studied her reflection briefly before heading out into the main room. She smiled brightly at the rest of the newsies as she searched for Jack in the crowd. The Brooklyn newsies were still with them.

Mush waved Belle over from his perch in the corner. Belle moved through the crowd and joined Mush. "A penny for your thoughts," Mush said softly.

"I sincerely hope they cost more than that," Belle replied with a low laugh.

"What are you and Davey planning Belle," Mush replied.

"What makes you think we are planning anything Mush," Belle asked innocently.

"I know David and I know you better than you think. If Razor wants to meet with you because you can end this war then you're goin," Mush said lowly.

"I would be crazy not to go Mush," Belle whispered. "No one else has to get hurt!"

"Razor wants to meet you so he can hurt you to force action out of Cowboy! You can't stop this anymore than I can," Mush said in a heated voice.

"Fine I won't go," Belle whispered back with irritation. She had no intention of not going though. She had to try to stop this war, no matter what the cost.

Jack emerged from the crowd of newsies and headed straight for Belle. "You ready to go," he asked.

Belle smiled at him brightly before taking his hand. "I'm ready if you are," she said quickly.

Jack pulled her through the crowd and led the way down the stairs and out of the lodging house. Belle took a deep breath as they approached Medda's theatre, it was going to be a very long night.

----

The show had started 20 minutes ago and Belle hadn't been able to slip away yet. Every time she started to move Jack would turn and look at her or Mush would be watching. David shifted anxiously in the seat next to her and checked his pocket watch.

"You're going to be late," David whispered through his teeth.

"You don't think I know that," Belle whispered back. "How am I supposed to get out of here?"

Medda emerged on the stage in a flurry of purple feathers and shining red hair. "Hiya newsies," Medda shouted. "What's new?"

The newsies went wild cheering for her. They all jumped up from their seats giving Belle the perfect opportunity to slip away.

"If I'm not back in an hour," Belle started to say.

"I'll tell the guys and we will come after you," David replied. "Now go!"

Belle pushed her way through the crowd and out the side door. She quickly made her way down to the end of the alley and onto the busy Manhattan street. Belle glanced around to make sure none of the Manhattan newsies were around before she continued on her way.

Belle walked quickly through Manhattan to the restaurant David had told her to go to. The meeting with Razor was supposed to be taking place there. Belle glanced over her shoulder before entering the empty restaurant. Belle pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Glad you could make it Belle," Razor called from the shadows. Several other Bronx newsies stepped out of hiding to join him. "You came alone."

"That's what you wanted," Belle said nervously. She was starting to doubt her decision. "You wanted to talk to me, so I'm here."

"You are," Razor commented. "Why don't you sit down?"

Belle shook her head quickly and glanced around the room. "I'll stand if it's all the same to you," Belle replied.

Razor snapped his fingers and two of his newsies pushed her into chair. "You should sit," Razor said nonchalantly. The newsies released her, but Belle stayed in the seat. She didn't want to make Razor angry.

"You called this meeting Razor," Belle said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Ending this war of course," Razor snapped.

"Your boys said I'm the only one who can stop this," Belle pointed out. "What do you want?"

Razor stared out the window as he spoke. "I don't want much," Razor replied. "I got a couple of conditions."

"What are those," Belle asked sounding surer than she felt.

"I only got two of em," Razor said easily. "One you go to Jack and tell him that the war is over, you'll be like my ambastard."

"Ambassador," Belle corrected softly. "What's the other condition?"

Razor grabbed a chair and sat it down in front of Belle. He twisted it around so the back was facing Belle and straddled the seat. "That ones easy. When you tell Cowboy that the war is over, you also tell him that you're leaving him and coming back to me. You don't love him you love me," Razor said evenly.

"If I tell him that I'll have to leave Manhattan," Belle countered.

"I guess that makes three conditions then, cause you got to come back to the Bronx to stop this," Razor replied.

"For how long," Belle asked nervously.

"Hmm, forever has a nice ring to it," Razor explained. "So what do you say Belle? You want to end this war? You don't want people to get hurt, like your brother Mush or your lover Jack? You do this and it is all over."

Belle glanced around the room and shook her head slowly. "I can't do that," she whispered.

"Why not," Razor demanded.

"I just can't Razor! If I leave him again," Belle started to explain but stopped. She had just given away Jack's weakness, her.

"If you leave him again, what," Razor asked.

"Nothing," Belle said quickly.

Razor stood up slowly and pushed away from the chair. He snatched up the chair and threw it across the room. It shattered against the wall causing Belle to jump. "What will happen if you leave him Belle," Razor shouted.

Belle bit her lip and looked away. "Why don't we find out then," Razor said viciously. "Tie her up and get a wagon."

"What," Belle cried as she stood up. Belle turned to run for the door, but was blocked by a large group of leering newsies. Before Belle could find away out, pain shot through the top of her head and everything went black.


End file.
